Curious
by daughter of Athena and Apollo
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a character was thinking, or what they really want, or how they feel? Yeah me too, that's why I wrote this.
1. Sabrina

**A/N: This takes place a month after book nine, not the epilouge, and it is only slightly AUish. Puck and Uncle Jake stayed instead of leaving and Briar is still alive. WARNING, this doesn't really have a plot, but I like it anyways. **

**EDITED: 4-8-13**

**K, so I'm officially recommending songs before chapters now. Side of a Bullet by Nickleback (it's kind of an angry song, but if you like this kinda music you'll like it).**

**My forum: Search for 'The anythin forum' ;)**

In a blue puff of smoke Sabrina Grimm was transported from breakfast at the Grimm table to my computer. Grandma Relda, Puck, Henry, Veronica, Uncle Jake, and Daphne were startled. All of their eyes went straight to Uncle Jake. He looked around and put his hands up and said, "I swear it wasn't me. My work is a lot more dramatic."

Henry asked, "Well if it wasn't you, then who was it?" Uncle Jake shrugged and the Grimm family stopped eating and started to search the house for any signs of Sabrina's kidnapper.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was inside my computer staring at me in anger, pounding her fists on my screen. "Where am I? What do you want? Who are you?"

"I am only one of the many people who have made it their summer's work to do something interesting and time-consuming with you and your family. In other words I'm your worst nightmare. I could make you say anything. To anyone." Sabrina paled. "Ha-ha, don't look so scared. I'm not going to make you say your true feelings to Puck. I want to though, so behave, but I'm trying to respect you so I won't. And I want to ask you a few questions because I'm curious."

"You're form of respect is seriously jacked up. Where am I anyway and why is there a bunch of letters floating around in here?" Sabrina asked bitterly, sitting down, realizing she wasn't going to break through the glass. A 'j' poked her in the eye.

"You're in my computer and those are our story, it'll form later. Now enough questions; it's my turn. Why did you want to move to New York so bad? Ferryport landing is awesome!"

Sabrina said, arms crossed over her chest stubbornly, "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes you do have to tell me or I won't let you leave. Oh, and you can't lie to me. I had a lie detector program installed. He-he I was prepared."

"Do you know you're a heartless person; any normal person could see I don't like sharing my thoughts with someone I just met?" Sabrina said moodily.

"Thank you, but flattery will get you no where. Answer the question."

"Fine, but just to let you know that wasn't a compliment. I wanted to go back to New York because that's where I had been happy before everything happened. I guess I had deluded myself into thinking that that was the only place I could be happy again. Then I realized that I much more happy with my family in Ferryport landing, and that's why I stayed. Happy? Wait, why are you stroking a Persian cat?"

"I think it helps with my evil look. Don't you? And yes I am happy. Next question; why are such a negative Nancy?"

"A what?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

"You know, a Debbie downer, a party pooper, a stick in the mud?"

"I am not a stick in the mud! I'm just responsible. Someone has to be in this family!" Sabrina said, indignant.

"Says the girl who took the key to a powerful magical weapon, which she couldn't control, away from her trusting little sister."

"That was one time! One time!" Sabrina said, throwing her hands in the air.

"He-he, I know, I just like making you squirm. This next question is my last, and then I'll transport you home. Here we go. Why did you freak out so much when you went to the future and saw that you and Puck were married? I mean you guys are like perfect for each other. Puck needs a stick in the mud so he doesn't get carried away, and you need Puck so you can actually have fun once in a while."

"If you want to talk to someone about Puck and I you should transport Daphne here and have a giggle fest, while I slam my head against the wall without anyone noticing." Sabrina said sarcastically.

"You know I am considering it, but I don't really hate you, so your pain wouldn't cause me significant joy. Now answer the question, before I transport Puck here and make you tell him the truth about your feelings for him, and don't look at me like that, we all now you have feelings for him."

Sabrina paled and blushed. She said, cheeks reddening more with each word, "Okay, okay, okay, I'm answering the question. I was embarrassed, like I am now. Are you done now?"

"Yup, bye, and whatever you do don't forget that tomatoes are fruit!"

Sabrina was poofed back to her chair at the Grimm table, very confused. No one was there, so she yelled, her words echoing throughout the house, "Helloooooooo! Where is everyone?"

She heard shouts coming from upstairs and the living room. Everyone gathered back at the table. Daphne ran up to Sabrina and gave her a hug. "We were so worried about you. What happened to you? One minute you were here then the next you were gone. You know you're not allowed to use magic." Daphne chided her older sister, stepping away from her and going back to her seat like everyone else.

"Yeah, Grimm, where were you? One moment I was suffering from being in the presence of your ugliness, the next you were transported and I could finally look around the room without being afraid my eyes would gouge themselves out of their sockets." Puck said while stuffing green eggs in his mouth.

"Ha-ha, very funny Puck. Daphne I didn't use magic. Some crazy weirdo transported me into a computer, and forced me to answer questions she had about my life."

Henry looked at Uncle Jake and asked, "There's a spell for that?"

Uncle Jake took a sip of his orange juice and said, "There's a spell for everything."

Veronica took a bite of her ham and said, "So what questions did she ask you?"

Granny Relda added, "And what exactly made her weird? That term is so loose these days."

"Well, mom, you know just some… Stuff. And Granny she was stroking a Persian cat. When I insulted her she took it as a compliment. When she transported me back she told me to remember that tomatoes where a fruit. Then she said something a long the lines of, 'I can control you, maw-ha-ha.'"

Veronica furrowed her brows together and said, "She actually said, 'Maw-ha-ha'?

Daphne asked, "Tomatoes are fruit?"

Granny said, "Where'd she get the cat, I've been looking for an animal to keep Elvis company?"

Puck said, "How'd you insult her?"

Sabrina looked around in frustration and said, "_That's_ what all of you got from that? Seriously? Mom she didn't really say Maw-ha-ha. Daphne tomatoes _are_ a fruit. Granny I have no idea. Puck I called her a heartless person. Is everyone happy now?"

Everyone who asked a question looked dejected, except for Puck who just nodded and went back to eating. Henry said, in his daughter's defense, "Sabrina's right. The most important thing in that statement was the 'messed up weirdo' can practically control Sabrina."

Uncle Jake nodded and Sabrina said relieved, "Finally some sanity. And she actually said that she and some other people could control all of us if she wanted."

Puck said, looking up from his food, "No one controls the Trickster King, especially a cat-stroking, tomato loving, Maw-ha-haing, kidnapper!"

Uncle Jake questioned, "How do we know she's not controlling us now?"

Sabrina said, "Well she did say she wouldn't, but I guess we don't know if she's controlling us. I don't think she is because we're all acting normal."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Is that all that happened? I'm not trying to belittle the situation, it's just I really can't be late to the date I have with Briar." Uncle Jake said, finishing off his pink blueberries and standing up, while walking to the front door.

Sabrina nodded and Puck shouted, "Done! Later losers!" He then ran off to his room leaving his plate to be cleaned and washed by Daphne and Sabrina.

**A/N: Liked it? Didn't like it? Loved it? Hated it with a passion so intense you would dance around singing if it went to Taurtus? Actually know what that is? Tell me. Also tell me who you want me to do next.**

**EDIT: 4-8-13 Sorry if you don't like the edited version better, and I didn't really edit it that much. Just the dialouge and some commas. IF anyone wants to Beta this, that'd be cool.**


	2. Puck

**I would like to thank the guest reviewers PenguinLoverGurl, and LoveaLot. I got two votes for Puck, so here it is. **

**EDITED: 4-8-13 **

**Flowers in Your Hair by The Lumineers**

Puck was an everafter. Strange things always happen to everafters; it's like a law of nature, so he wasn't the least bit surprised when, while stuffing his face with a loaded breakfast burrito, he was teleported to my computer. The Grimm family, however, was, so they all got up and started searching. All of the Grimm family except for Sabrina who figured he was fine, and that he'd be back soon. Daphne looked at her older sister and said, "Aren't you going to help search, I mean I know you and Puck fight a lot, but you're not the least bit worried about him."

Sabrina looked up from her plate and said, "He's probably with the crazy weirdo. He'll be fine when he comes back. And trust me, he'll come back."

Daphne shrugged and sat down at the table with her sister and ate three burritos, while the rest of the family kept searching. Meanwhile, Puck was busy trying to fly to the top of my computer.

"Get me out of here. I am a king. I demand to be treated better than this." Puck shouted, pushing at the top of my computer.

"You're not even a real king and stop trying to escape. It won't work. You're trapped."

"I am to a real king. If there was a way for my minions to come I would have you hanging by your feet right now." Puck said still pushing at the top of my computer.

"Look there's no possible way for you to get out, so stop. I will let you out. Eventually."

"I will never give up, but I am going to stop, because your screen looks like it needs a break." Puck said sweating, and flying to the ground, sitting down.

"Sure. I believe you 100%. You're not stopping because you're tired or anything. Now answer my questions if you want to get out of here."

"I don't have to answer anything; I'm immortal. I can wait for you to die, then the spell will wear off, and I'll be transported back." Puck said

"I already thought of that, which is why I have Kraven the Devourer with me. Every time you annoy me he loses a limb to my dad's butcher knife."

Puck looked mortified, "Unhand him, you fiend! Fine I'll do anything you want. Just don't amputate him!"

"You know what amputate means?"

"Yes. I'm not stupid, so don't sound that surprised."

"Sorry. First question; why are your wings pink?"

"Really? You transport me from a perfectly good breakfast for that? Well okay then, but just to let you know if I were in your shoes I would have demanded me to do something embarrassing, but if that's what you want to ask then I'm cool with that. My wings are pink because it's a family trait. Happy?"

"My lie detector is picking up a lie, so I am not happy. If you don't tell me the truth Kraven will lose his tail."

"You had a lie detector installed. I have to say, even though you're keeping me hostage, I am very impressed with your preparation. Most people would've forgotten that detail," Puck said admiringly.

"Aw thanks, coming from you that means the world. Now answer the question; my hand is getting dangerously close to the knife."

"Geese, fine. Fairy wings are determined by your personality and attitude, so mine are pink. Satisfied?" Puck said grudgingly.

"As much as that amuses me, I am not. I've been thinking about what you said and I agree. While you're here you should have to do something at least a bit embarrassing, which is why you have to answer this next question truthfully the first time or Kraven is losing his head. Do you like-like Sabrina?"

Puck looked like he was in pain deciding whether he valued Kraven or his dignity more. He finally said, "No."

"Off with his head!"

"Wait! I changed my mind. Yes I do like-like Sabrina. And where did you get the cat, Granny wants to know?"

"Aw, well I got Mr. Mittens here from the animal shelter. And Mr. Mittens is very happy that you changed your mind, and that we got it recorded, aren't you, aren't you. Yes you are. He-he. Now the question is whether we should ship the tape to Sabrina."

"Gah! You really are a heartless person! If you value your life you won't send that tape to Sabrina. You do value your life, right?" Puck asked unsure.

"Well of course I do, but I really don't see how you could put my life in danger. You don't even know where I live. But, because I' am trying to respect your wishes I will promise not to send the tape to Sabrina. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Puck looked at me, confused. "Wait wrong promise; I solemnly swear not to send the tape with Puck's confession to Sabrina."

Puck looked relieved and said, "Are we through here. My burritos are probably getting cold."

"No. I have gotten a request to ask you this question; what are thinking about when you prank?"

Puck asked, "Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Where did you get the request?"

"From a reader of course."

"Wait, you're saying other people are reading this?"

"Well of course other people reading this."

"Do you think we could pretend that last question had never been asked?" Puck blushed.

"Nope, where would the fun in that be? Now answer the question; what are you thinking about when you prank?"

Puck just shook his head and said, "I'm tempted to say I think about whether the prank will work when I prank, but something tells me that's not what you mean."

"Give the boy a prize!"

"Sarcasm noted. When I prank I think about the looks on the other people's faces, you know the people not getting pranked. They laugh, like they're supposed to, and it's nice seeing people laugh. It makes you feel as if you accomplished something good. If you tell anyone that I just said any of that I _will_ find you."

"Aw, but it was so heartwarming."

"You are not allowed to tell a soul. You got that?" Puck threatened.

"Well fine. I promise never to speak of any of this ever again."

Puck nodded and asked, "Are we done now?"

"Yup, bye, remember that it is physically impossible for pigs to look at the sky."

Puck was transported back to the table, where all the family had already sat down, assuming Puck was fine. Puck looked around and said, "Seriously none of you are the least bit concerned about my well-being?"

Sabrina asked him, "Are you okay?"

Puck looked at his plate and said, "Yes."

Sabrina said, "Then we had no reason to be concerned."

Puck just loaded his plate with beacon and scrambled eggs in response. Veronica asked the dejected boy, "So did you learn anything new about the situation?"

Puck got over himself and said, "Yeah. She got the cat from the animal shelter."

Henry asked, "That's it?"

Puck said, "Well no; she said that it is physically impossible for pigs to look at the sky, and I learned that she owns a butcher knife."

Daphne said, "Really, poor Mr. Hamstead."

Puck nodded in sympathy.

Uncle Jake asked, "Did she use the butcher knife on you?"

Puck said, "No. She was holding Kraven the devourer and she threatened to amputate his limbs if I didn't coöperate."

Granny Relda asked, "Who's Kraven?"

Puck paled and said, "No one important, just a friend."

Sabrina started laughing, and Puck glared at her.

Uncle Jake asked, "So she's not harming you, she's just asking you stuff?"

Puck nodded and wolfed down half of the food Granny had made. He got up, planning to leave before the assigning of dish washing happened. He was too late, and Henry, who was sitting on Puck's left, grabbed Puck's pajama sleeve. He made Puck stay and clean up while everyone else got up and went to do their thing.

Sabrina and Daphne went to their room and got dressed for a day of being lazy. Daphne was just about to leave the room when a blue light flashed and a tape and a tape recorder landed on the bed in front of her. The tape recorder had a note on the back that said, _'go to a private room, pop the tape in, and then press play'_. Daphne did what she was instructed and Puck's voice played back, static playing in the background, and he said, _'I do like-like Sabrina'. _Daphne jumped up and down, putting her palm in her mouth. She ran to Sabrina and played back the tape.

Sabrina couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she asked Daphne where she got it. Daphne said, "There was a flash of blue and it was just there. This note told me what to do." Daphne held up the note and Sabrina examined it closely, testing it to see if it was one of Puck's pranks. It looked genuine, which just made her more suspicious.

Daphne asked, "What are you going to do with it?" Sabrina got an idea and said, "You need to go tell Puck that you got this, but you can't tell him that you already showed it to me. Got it?" Daphne nodded, her palm getting closer to her mouth as the excitement of being a part of something secret was getting to her.

Sabrina continued, "Then you have to extort him-" Sabrina was interrupted by Daphne poking her. Sabrina asked, "What?"

Daphne asked Sabrina, "What's extort mean?"

Sabrina said, "When you extort someone you make them do what you want by threatening them with something. You're going to threaten to show me the tape if Puck pranks me or you in the next thirty days."

Daphne stopped bouncing on her heels and said, "But he doesn't prank me, and besides extorting someone sounds wrong. Can't me and you just go ask him about the tape, and then you and Puck could finally get together?"

"Blach, eww, gross, you did not just say what I think you said."

Daphne said, "Well that depends. Did you hear me say that you and Puck could finally get together?"

Sabrina nodded and Daphne got a twinkle in her eyes, which widened, and with her tape in one hand, and her other palm in her mouth, she ran out of her room. Sabrina ran after her little sister, not exactly sure where Daphne was going. "Daphne what are you doi- oh no you don't. Get out of Puck's room this second!" Sabrina screamed/demanded.

Daphne closed the door and ran to Puck's bed, avoiding around his unicorn, and when he saw Daphne he gave her a bored look, but not before putting his unicorn under his pillow. She smiled at him and hit the play button on the tape, which she had hidden behind her back. His voice played back saying, _'I do like-like Sabrina.' _

Puck's eyes widened and he snatched the tape from Daphne's hand muttering, "She swore she wouldn't send it to Sabrina. Wait, Daphne did you get this?" Daphne nodded as he examined the device.

Daphne thought he was going to finally admit his feelings, but instead he threw the device in the pond. Daphne's eyes and she said, "Why would you do that?"

Sabrina walked up to the bed, fists clenched, covered in fish guts, blood, and glitter. Sabrina looked at Puck and said steely calm, "Get. This. Gunk. Off. Of. Me."

Puck smiled and said, "Now where would the fun in that be?" Sabrina screamed in frustration and stomped off to the bathroom, hoping to stop smelling like filet-men-glitter.

Puck turned his attention back to Daphne and asked innocently, "Do what?" Daphne threw her hands up in frustration and walked to the bathroom ready to help her sister, no matter how gross it would be.

**A/N: Liked it? Didn't like it? Loved it? Hated it? Knew before reading this that it was physically impossible for pigs to look at the sky? Tell me. Also I would love to know who you want me to write about next. Reviews make the world a better place.**

**EDITED: 4-8-13**

**Just fising the dialouge.**


	3. Daphne

**A/N: My reviewers are awestastic! And I am a horrible person for not updating sooner, it's just I have been grounded and away from a computer for like a week. **

**On a totally unrelated not this is my longest chapter yet. Please tell me if it is too long.**

**A special thanks to PenguinLoverGurl, who, unknowingly, gave me bunches of ideas for this chapter, and thank you ivy-d for reviewing.**

**EDITED: 4-8-13**

**The song for this chapter is Fences by Paramore.**

Breakfast was going fine; Puck and Daphne were wolfing down theirs as usual and Sabrina was picking at hers, debating if she was hungry enough to eat it. Sabrina decided she was, so she took a bite out of her tangerine and goat's milk oatmeal. Sabrina immediately got a tingling feeling start at the top of her scalp. It spread down to her neck and she felt as if her brain was pushing against her forehead, it didn't hurt exactly, but it didn't feel very nice either.

Daphne looked at her sister, whose head had recently turned into a red balloon with a crudely drawn smile on it, and said, "Wow! How'd you do that?"

Sabrina looked around in confusion. She was going to open her mouth and say, 'Do what? But she realized that her lips felt as if they were stitched together. She looked around for a pen, noticing the smile that was threatening to climb from Puck's face, and her mother and father's looks of concern. She spotted a pen and got it and a piece of paper.

She wrote, _'Do what?'_

Daphne asked, as if it should be obvious, "You know, how you turned your head into that balloon from those airhead commercials?"

Uncle Jake leaned over to his brother and said, "Told you there was a spell for everything."

Sabrina wrote, _'WHAT!'_

Daphne said, a little startled by her sister's caps, "Oh well your head is kind of the balloon from those airhead commercials. Don't hurt me, please." Sabrina pieced together Puck's smile of accomplishment and that he had actually done something nice for the family that morning. He had brought the breakfast to the table that morning. Meaning he had put a potion or something in her oatmeal. She lunged across the table, barely missing Puck's face with her fist.

He was startled, but hid it well by asking, "Gosh Grimm. Here I was thinking you would be happy I turned you into your natural form."

Granny scolded Puck and said, "Puck if you don't turn Sabrina back now you will not be allowed desserts tonight."

Puck said, "See, here's the thing, I can't. It'll last for exactly one hour."

Granny turned to Uncle Jake and asked, "Is that possible?" Uncle Jake nodded and Sabrina just got up and stomped towards the stairs.

Veronica asked, "Where are you going?"

Sabrina stomped back over to the table and wrote, _'Well I was going to dramatically exit, but you ruined that, so I'm going upstairs because there's no reason for me to be down here at the moment. I can't talk, I can't eat, and I really don't think it would be wise for me and Puck to be in the same room at the moment, so if you'll excuse me.' _Sabrina put down the pen and stomped up the stairs.

The rest of the family continued to eat, and when Daphne was gone in a familiar blue puff of light they continued eating.

Uncle Jake mused to Henry saying, "I wonder who will be next?" Henry just shrugged.

Daphne started jumping up and down when she saw where she was. She asked in rapid succession, "So this is where everyone has gone? Are you that creepy weirdo everyone has be- I mean that nice person everyone has talked about? Can I hold Mr. Mittens? Were you the one that sent me that tape?" She then stopped to take a breath.

"Okay I'm answering those in order; yes, yes, no Mr. Mittens is mine, and yes. Speaking of the tape; what happened to it?"

"You see, I kinda got the tape throwninthepond," Daphne said mumbling the last part.

"What did you say?"

"I kind of got the tape throwninthepond." Daphne said looking at the ground.

"You WHAT? That was my only copy! Now we have to think of something else. Daphne you have to help me think of something else to unite Puckabrina."

"Ooh ooooooh you're asking me to help you unite… Puckabrina?" Daphne said with her hand in her mouth.

"Puckabrina is Puck and Sabrina's mash-up name. Its cool isn't it? And yes, with your quirkiness and my powerness we will be unstoppable. Move over Aphrodite, we're taking over!"

Daphne raised her hand and asked, "Who is Aphrotete?"

"No one. When you get older, you really need to read Percy Jackson and the Olympians. So yes do you have any ideas?"

Daphne shook her head and sat down to think. You could practically hear the clock ticking in the background. We sat there for like ten minutes, both of us starting out with a plan then going back on it. I finally said, "Well you know, we obviously should leave this to Aphrodite. I think the best we can do is get you to try to talk to Puck. Play matchmaker the old-non-magical-fashioned way."

"Well that's no fun. What if Puck doesn't want to talk to Sabrina? And I'm pretty sure Sabrina doesn't want to talk to Puck."

"Hmm, that will be a problem, but I think I have just the solution, and forget about the no magic thing. Wait here."

"Okay, wait, where are you going? Don't leave me here alone! Mr. Mittens is staring at me funny. Hi kitty. Nice, kitty, don't hurt me. My face is important. Oh thank goodness you're back, I don't want to hold Mr. Mittens anymore."

"I was only gone for like a minute; I didn't even leave the room, I just left the screen. And Mr. Mittens can't hurt you from there. Only I can go through the screen, it's the perk of being an extremely powerful person. Scoot over, I'm going to appear right in the center of the room, and I don't want to squish you. Out of the entire Grimm family I like you and Uncle Jake the best. Here I come."

In a blue puff of light I appeared standing right next to the sitting Daphne, who yelled, "Cool! I want to try! Wait, what are you holding?" Daphne asked about the wooden box I had in my hand.

"This has a truth serum, and a transporting stone, that way you can transport Puck and you to Sabrina's room, where you will then inject the truth serum into their arms. Don't worry, they won't feel it; it has been specially designed for stealth use. Plus it's got this key that can lock any door from the outside, then it's got an orb that let's you see through walls and video tapes everything it sees and hears, you can keep all of it."

"Wow you're awesome. So can I leave now?" Daphne wanted to get back in time to finish breakfast.

"Not yet. I still have to ask you questions. I kind of got caught up in this matchmaking thing, sorry." I then transported back to my room.

"So question one is, how come you are always so happy?"

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked confused.

"I mean how can you be so happy when the events happening in your life are suggesting a different reaction?"

"Oh. I just don't like seeing people sad, and so I try not to get sad, that way the people around me aren't as worried or as sad, because if I can keep being happy then I can always try to cheer people up."

"Daphne you are a diamond in the rough. You know that? I officially like you the best. Question 2 is; why do you think Sabrina is so… Sabrina?"

"I think she's just used to being in charge, which was great when we were in the orphanage, but now it's kind of annoying."

"I agree. Now I don't really have a legitimate 3rd question, so I'm just going to ask a random one; what's your favorite color?"

"Rainbow. My favorite color is rainbow."

"That was my favorite color too when I was your age. Now I'm done. Good bye, remember the plan, and make sure you buy insurance from falling coconuts."

"Bye! It was nice to meet you." Daphne waved bye, the wooden box in her left hand.

Daphne was transported back to the table, where everyone had already finished eating. The bit of leftover food was being given to Elvis.

Daphne was flabbergasted. She asked Granny, who was washing the dishes, where everyone and (more importantly) the food had gone. Granny said with a sympathetic smile, "We ate all the food, and so now everyone is getting dressed. Sorry Liebling."

"Oh, it's okay. Are Puck and Sabrina in their rooms?"

"Yes they are, why? And what a pretty box you have in your hand, where did you get it?"

"No reason. And the nice weirdo gave it to me, she told me to- never mind, you don't need to know what she told me. Oh and do you know if Sabrina's head is normal?"

"I do believe it is. Do you want to help me with the dishes?"

"Oh no, I'm good. I'll see you later Granny." Daphne then ran up the stairs, and straight into Puck's room, jumping over the trip wire that seemed to fool Sabrina every time. Not yet deep enough in the room to see or be seen by Puck, she opened the box seeing that it had multiple compartments on both sides.

She inspected all of them and saw a purple gleaming stone that would fit right into her palm in the bottom left compartment. She saw 5 syringes that were in the top compartment; they were loaded with a light blue liquid, all of them labeled truth serum. Wandering how long the truth serum would last, she looked closely at the label that said, _'bouts of truth will last for one hour only'._

Then she saw the orb thing in the bottom right compartment, it was blue and circular all around, except for two flat places right across from one another. One of the sides said, _'place against wall,'_ and the other side said, _'place eye here.'_

Then she saw a normal looking key in the top middle compartment. She assumed that was the key that locked doors.

And then there were pills in the top left hand compartment. They were labeled 'To Forget Pills'. Daphne read the label, which said, _'Will let you forget the last 10 minutes. Use wisely.'_ She wondered why she would want those. It didn't matter as much as getting Puck and Sabrina together, so she just shrugged, and pulled out the stone, orb, the key, and two syringes. She held the stone in her left hand, and put the orb, key, and syringes in her back pajama pockets. She left the box on Puck's floor, only leaving three of the syringes and the forgetful pills.

She walked along a dirt path, coming up to Puck's bed, where she couldn't find Puck. She kept searching until she found him lying on his trampoline. She climbed on it and yelled, "Wake up!" in his ear. He jerked up, almost hitting her in the head, and said, still half asleep, "MomIdon'wannagotodad' can't make me!" He then looked around and said irritated, "Oh it's just you, Marshmallow. What do you want?"

"I want you to go to Sabrina and tell her how you feel."

Puck looked startled, "Well that was unexpected. Where did that come from?"

"You just need to. Please, for me."

"Sorry Marshmallow, not going to happen. Even if I did have feelings, and I am not saying I do, but I wouldn't tell Sabrina even if you drugged me and threatened my life."

"Well I believe that last part, but I know you have feelings. Now tell them to her!"

"No!"

"Come on. Please. PUCKABRINA UNITE!" Daphne pleaded.

"Did you come up with that, because it's cool? I'll give you that, but there's just one little flaw."

"What's it?"

"It. Is. Never. Going. To. Happen. Just get that through your skull."

Daphne sighed and said, "I was afraid you would say that." She then reached out with her right hand and grabbed Puck's left, and thought to the stone, _'Take us to Sabrina's room.' _

They appeared next to Sabrina's bed, which Sabrina was so startled at their appearance, she fell off.

Puck laughed and said, "Wow Grimm, will your clumsiness ever cease to surprise me?"

Daphne took this opportunity to inject Puck with the serum, and left him standing there while she went to help Sabrina up. Sabrina said, "Thanks." Daphne injected Sabrina with the serum and walked to the middle of the room, where Puck was realizing that Daphne had brought him here without his permission.

He turned to Daphne and asked the little girl, "What was that about. I told you that I didn't want to come here and admit the feelings that I didn- didn- wait why can't I say didn't? Daphne what did you do to me?"

Sabrina started laughing and said, "Yeah Daphne what did you do to pukefa- pukefa- wait I can't say pukeface. What did you do to us?"

Daphne started giggling and jumping up and down. She said, "You must not believe in those statements. He-he, I put truth serum in both of you. Have fun!" Daphne then ran out of the room while Puck and Sabrina were processing the information. Daphne closed the door behind her, and pulled out the key, locking them in. She then got out the orb to see what they were doing.

She saw Sabrina's face really close to hers and realized that they were trying to open the door. Daphne started jumping up and down, while she watched Sabrina go back to her bed after realizing the door was locked, and listened to their conversation through the door.

Puck's Pov*-*-*-*-*

Puck was upset. He was a 4,000 year old fairy, and he had been outwitted by an 8-year-old. This was definitely something he would not brag about. When Sabrina came back from the door and said it was locked, he wasn't surprised, of course Daphne had thought of that. Sabrina looked like she was thinking, and Puck really was thinking; he was thinking about what insult he could call her that was true. Ugly was out, hag was out, he could still call her clumsy, but everyone knows that's a weak insult, so he just stayed quiet while Sabrina thought. Puck could see it in her blue eyes when she figured out whatever she was mulling over.

She sat on the edge of the bed and asked, "If we do have a truth serum running through us, and if Daphne was right, you tried to say that you didn't have feelings for me. Remember? So does that mean you do like me?"

Puck started freaking out, he felt like that ape and zebra in Spongebob, right when they said, _'They're on to us.'_ He tried to think of some way to say he did like her, but not like-like. He said, "Well of course I like you. We've known each other for like a year. Just because I like you doesn't mean I like-like you." Puck could see Sabrina deflate, which wasn't what he was expected. He went over the conversation in his head and remembered when Sabrina tried to call him pukeface. He said, "Hey wait, remember when you tried to call me pukeface? You couldn't, which means you find me attractive, and who can blame you really. I'm me."

Sabrina said, "Just because I couldn't call you pukeface doesn't mean I find you attractive. Gosh Puck, don't be so full of yourself." Puck was disappointed. She had dodged the question like he had, but he wasn't going to question further, for fear Sabrina would question him further.

"Guys I don't like where this conversation is at the moment. I'm going to ask you a question, and if you stay silent that means your answer is no. Got it?" Puck heard Daphne through the door.

Puck felt an indescribable need to not stay silent because he did get what Daphne was asking. He said at the same time as Sabrina, "Yeah, I got it."

Daphne asked through the door, "Puck do you love Sabrina?"

It was official. Puck hated the little devious 8-year-old at the moment. The truth serum in him made him say, "Daphne I'm going to kill you. Yes! Yes fine, I love Sabrina Grimm! Sue me!" Puck's cheeks started getting red.

Sabrina's mouth dropped open and she asked Puck, "Really?"

Puck said, "Yes, really. Remind me later to kill your sister."

Sabrina smiled, and said, "Don't kill her. She hasn't done anything bad to you."

"Easy for you to say," Puck said.

"Now it's Sabrina's turn. Sabrina do you love Puck?" Daphne yelled through the door.

Sabrina's face went red and she mumbled something.

Puck smiled and said, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Sabrina punched his arm and said, "Yes. I do love you. Now is there a way we could both forget what just happened."

Daphne said through the walls, "Ohhh, so that's what those were for. Well yeah, but I don't want you two to forget what just happened. How about we compromise. I'm going to keep this orb and play back what happened if either of you try to date someone else. Got it?"

Both Sabrina and Puck nodded and waited while Daphne went to get whatever she was talking about. Puck looked at the floor and would glance up at Sabrina every once in a while only to blush and look at the ground again. Sabrina did the same thing. Puck finally asked, breaking the awkward silence, "So why do you want to forget all of this?"

"It would make things too awkward, plus we are only 12 it wouldn't be fair for us to, you know, find true love and recognize it at such an early age, and I think we need to say I love you to each other on our own, without Daphne's help."

Puck nodded and they watched as the door opened and Daphne gave each of them a pill and told them it would make them forget everything that had happened in the last 10 minutes, and then they would pass out for 30 minutes. Sabrina took hers and passed out. Puck went to his room with Daphne watching him, to be sure he took his. He put his in his mouth, pretended to swallow and pretended to pass out. He heard Daphne leave his room and he sat up, smiling.

**A/N: HAHA! I'm evil, Sabrina doesn't remember, and Puck will probably never bring this up again, so it's like this never happened. Tell me who I should do next now that the obvious choices have been done. Be creative! And be sure to review, plus if you have any fun facts I may use it, just add it in your review. REVIEW!**

**EDITED: 4-8-13**

**Again, I only really edited dialouge and commas. I can't claim that this is perfect.**


	4. Henry

**A/N: ***READ THIS! *** Don't kill me. I had writer's block, and then school started and I was so busy. I don't really know what to do next (I can see this turning into an actual with an antagonist and everything or we could keep this up. Go to the poll on my profile.) Sorry Guest, but Henry fits better into my little sub plot thingy, so ****Relda**** will have to wait. Oh and one more thing; I had forgotten to add Red, so let's pretend she was at an art thing with Mr. Canis. She'll be here now. Oh and thank you 'Guest' for reviewing, and thank you to all the other people I forgot to Pm; I really appreciate it all.**

**EDITED: 4-8-13**

**Long Live by Taylor Swift**

Henry was exhausted. He had been awoken at 1:30 with an eight year old Daphne snuggling her way between Veronica and him. He wasn't really mad at her about her waking him up because Henry understood that she needed her parents after such a long time without them. He would've been able to fall back asleep if she wasn't such a snorer. Instead, he was running on 4 hours of asleep, and was trying not to land in his caramel flavored milk with Arabian oats.

The kids weren't at the table yet; Puck was either setting up a prank or sleeping (both two legitimate guesses). Sabrina was on the computer in the office, claiming not to be hungry (Henry knew she was and decided to go buy normal food when he could sit in a chair without dozing off). Daphne was still snoring her head off (Henry vowed to get revenge in some physiologically ironic way; also when he could sit in a chair without dozing off). Red, who had gotten back yesterday, was helping Granny prepare the real breakfast. Henry decided now would be a perfect time to maybe catch a few z's before the social inner workings of the Grimm family started up.

Henry's eyes shot open as soon as he felt the cool marker on his face. He snatched at it, saying, "Nice try Puck." He saw the 12-year-old boy (or 4,000-something-year-old boy if you prefer) walk back to his seat dejectedly.

Everyone appeared to be up, even if there was some droopiness lingering over the table. Red and Relda were setting the food on the table. There was a bowl of some star fruit and a giant stack of pancakes. They looked normal, which meant there was something even worse than usual in store for Henry. Wearily, he took two pancakes off the threatening-to-fall-over stack, and some slices of star fruit. He tried his star fruit first and it burned his mouth. "Mom what did you do to the star fruit!?"

She replied while she herself got some slices, "Why, I sprinkled some of Mr. Little Star's special seasoning on them. He says it came from the stars themselves. He also said you should wait an hour after applying it so that it doesn't burn. Guess I forgot to tell you that." Uncle Jake laughed at his brother's face, which was contorted into a look of controlled annoyance. Sabrina pushed her star fruit away; even Daphne and Puck looked at it skeptically. Henry didn't trust his pancakes so he put his fork down, glad he had eaten the cereal earlier.

The familiar blue light came and took Henry away, leaving everyone to pick at their food. None of them were the least bit shocked about Henry's disappearance, except for Red, who whispered to Daphne, "What just happened?"

In between bites of her pancakes Daphne said, "He's been taken to a not-as-evil-person-as-people-say-she-is into her computer with some sort of magic. Just the usual."

"Oh."

Mr. Canis listened in on their conversation, silently amused by Daphne's straightforwardness.

Meanwhile, Henry was wondering around my computer, "Where am I?"

"Is that all y'all do? Asking questions all the time is probably making my readers die of boredom. I mean couldn't you come in here juggling, or maybe on fire? Doing anything interesting would be fine, but always asking questions is getting on my nerves."

"What are you talking about...? Oh I see what you mean." Henry said sitting on the couch I had drawn in paint. Don't ask me how it was 3-dimensional because I believe it has something to do with my awesomeness.

"Uh-huh. Just don't do it again." Mr. Mittens jumped on my lap.

"Umm, okay. Are you planning on bringing me here again?" His eyes darted around nervously.

"Why on earth would I do that? I barely wanted to bring you here the first time, but I had a curious reviewer. Get it? Curious?" I said jokingly.

Henry said very confused, and a little put out,"Umm, no."

"Oh right. You don't know anything about the title."

"What title?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. See, there are these magical and totally awesome people called Authors. Why are you raising your hand?"

Henry, who had been trying to get my attention, put his hand down and said indignant, "I just wanted to tell you that I know what authors are."

"Ah, you may think you do, but you have no idea what we're really like. Authors, as I was explaining before you so impolitely interrupted me," I shot him an evil look that made him uncomfortable, "are people born with powers. You're either born an Author or you're not. I guess you could become an Author, but it would take a lot of effort to do what born Authors do naturally. Our powers consist of seeing into alternate universes, creating alternate universes, reading people's minds, being able to make someone see anything we want, and all that other stuff that goes into stories. If written by an Author, a story is like a magical train that takes you into the Author's mind. If stories are not written by an Author then they'll turn out all weird.

"_I_'m an Author, but I'm not good enough to write my own stories. Instead, (because who would want all this talent to go to waste?) I create stories using other Author's alternate universes and therefore create my _own_ AU; which stands for alternate universe. If you don't understand that then I'll give you an example; in Buckley's original alternate universe he killed Briar. However, I took his universe and changed it so that Briar was still alive, and that her death never even took place. When you're an Author, you can do stuff like that; and by the way you're welcome for keeping her alive. Once we finish here I'm going to record these events using my awesome powers and then update the story on Fanfiction."

Henry's mouth was so wide open that he could've caught a fly; if I had drawn one in paint. Which, lucky for him, I did not.

I asked, only slightly concerned, "Dude, you okay?"

Henry shook his head, as if to get rid of the things I had tried to explain, "You. Are. A. Nut-job."

"Well that's not very nice." I pouted.

Henry appeared to be getting irritated (something he gets way too often), "I can't believe you honestly expect me to believe you. Seriously, no one can have that much power."

"Well technically we don't have real powers when it comes to the real world (because if we did then I'm pretty sure the earth would be overrun by plot bunnies, rainbows, big blocks that wreak havoc upon towns, and just plain weirdness), and most of this is in my head, but do you want to explain how I'm talking to you?"

"You're obviously just a sorceress," Henry tried to argue with me (something no one should ever consider doing unless they do not have a fondness of their valuable items… And appendages).

"I am flattered, but a sorceress is really different from an Author. Their powers are much more… general. Speaking of sorceresses; are you saying that you believe in them but not Authors? You're used to book characters being real, but you can't accept the fact that Authors everywhere have the powers to make characters?" Getting annoyed I yelled, "For cheese's sakes man, you're a book! Just accept that fact so we can get on with the questions."

Henry looked a little scared. He finally managed to say, "I'm a book? Who wrote me?"

"Get over yourself. You're not interesting enough to be a book." He looked hurt, so I tried fixing it by saying, "However, without you Sabrina wouldn't be around, so the book wouldn't be around either." That seemed to cheer him up, even though it wasn't necessarily true; Buckley could have made him a completely different character, and the story would have been fine.

Answering his other question, "I don't remember your Author's first name," he gave me an exasperated look, "Though I do know his last name is Buckley… I think. I could Google it, but I don't know how that would affect you because I'd have to minimize your screen. It could end up being very painful. You want me to try it?"

Henry shook his head vigorously.

"Oh well. Do you have any more questions about Authors?"

Henry seemed to consider it, "Well, I would like it if you gave me all of that written or maybe recorded that way I could show my family members without them thinking I'm crazy."

"It's a good thing I started recording these things. I'm going to throw the tape recorder in because I don't feel like going into a computer right now." I said as I tossed a black device through the screen.

It went through the screen, rippling the surface of the window. He caught it, then stuffed it in his pocket.

"Now that that conversation is over we can get onto the questions. First off; how come you're a stick in the mud? I mean I kind of get why Sabrina is all uptight, but I have no clue about why you're always, 'Grrrr, you're not allowed to have fun because I said so. Grrrr.'"

He looked flabbergasted. "I do not say grrrr. I am not a stick in the mud, and neither is Sabrina. I am responsible."

"Pfft, keep telling yourself that and one day you might believe it. But, if you insist on calling yourself a 'responsible' person, and not 'a stick in the mud', then I'm rephrasing my first question. Why are you so 'responsible'?"

"I think it has something to do with growing up with Jake. I was always the one that had to fix his messes, and I normally took most of the blame because I was the oldest. I figured out that if I stopped his crazy adventures before they started then we wouldn't get in trouble. Then the one time I listen to Jake a jabberwocky kills my dad, and it just became a whole big mess."

"… Well, that's not cool. Onto the second one I guess," I said halfheartedly. "Why do you hate Puck so much? Oh and this is the one they requested so your response better be good."

"Why wouldn't I hate Puck? He's annoying, smelly, rude, disrespectful, and just plain immature." Henry said crinkling his nose.

"I think it's more than that, and if you don't give me a satisfactory answer then you will never be able to leave." I manically laughed.

"I can't really think of another reason… Well I take that back. I also don't like Puck because the way he and my daughter look at each other. Everyone except them can tell they like each other, and eventually they'll know they like each other too. If that happens then my little girl won't be mine anymore. She'll be grown up, and it'll be all Puck's fault. How could I like someone knowing that will happen?"

"Gosh I hate well thought out responses. My third and final question is… Would you mind if I sent you home already? You're no fun and I can't think of anything else."

"I wouldn't mind at all if you sent me home early. Send me home now." He begged.

"K, bye! remember that 75% of the ducks in England belong to the Queen."

Using my wonderful magical powers I sent him home to an empty table. He got up and tried to find someone. Unsuccessful, he yelled to the house, "Anybody here?" His only response was the silence that followed. He walked to the counter and found a note that said, _'Dear Henry, we have decided to go to the park. Please join us when you can, sincerely the Grimm family.'_

He was just about to walk there when he remembered his vow to get normal food and revenge. Both could be bought at a grocery store if you knew where to look. Walking to the store, Henry admired the crisp fall air. Breathing in, he enjoyed the breeze.

Once at the store, Henry grabbed a cart and loaded it all the way to the top with normal food. He then made his way to the prank section (because any town with Puck in it has one), and was at a loss of what to get Daphne back with. Henry wasn't exactly sure why he needed to get Daphne back, but he had made a vow, and had lost almost all of his sleeping time to Daphne's snores. Reminding himself of this, he called a certain pink-winged-prankster.

"Why are you calling?" Brusque was the answer to Henry's call, after of course Puck looked at caller ID.

"I need a little help with something that's your forte. I can't seem to think of a prank. I know we're not exactly on the best terms, but could you find it in your heart to help me prank someone." As Henry finished, a twig covered Puck flew his way into the store.

"Say no more. I always have time for pranking. Now who exactly are you trying to prank?" Puck flew around Henry, inspecting him as if he were a tailor.

"Does it really matter?" Henry scrunched his eyebrows together.

"'Does it really matter?! DOES IT REALLY MATTER?!'" Puck's face was red as the tomatoes he uses in pranks. Trying to calm down, Puck smoothed down his jacket. Noticeably much more composed he said, "You obviously know nothing about pranking. When you prank someone you have to find their pet peeve. You have to specialize the prank to fit a person exactly. Pranks are not like cheap flip-flops; one size fits all. So yes, it does matter who you're trying to prank."

Henry was astounded that Puck had thought that much about it. He said, "I want to get back at Daphne for keeping me up all night."

"Oh. Well, in order to really annoy her we could either mess with her food or her sleep. But, I do want to tell you that she probably doesn't deserve pranking. Unless she kept you up intentionally then what you're doing is kind of mean. Just saying."

Henry's mouth had dropped open. He was so surprised that Puck was the one telling him what was mean. Getting angry, he said, "Like you have any room to judge people! You play pranks on my daughter for no reason, and she hates it! Now when I suddenly want to get back at someone it's considered mean!"

Puck had been backing away from Henry during Henry's little tirade, and Henry had just followed Puck. Now Puck was being pushed against the whoopee cushion section, and Henry was just inches away. All Puck could think to say was, "Sabrina _hates_ it when I prank?"

Henry, while taking deep breaths, said, "Of course she hates it. What, do you think she's yelling at you because she likes it? If you like my daughter you'd quit." Puck was about to yell at Henry again, but paused for a moment. Considering his options he asked, ready to fly away at a moment's notice, "Well, let's say for a moment, and this is completely hypothetical, how would I get your daughter not to hate me?"

Henry lunged at Puck and Puck flew away, leaving Henry to decide not to prank Daphne, pay for the groceries, and take the tape to a family of disbelieving but eventually accepting Grimms.

As Puck flew back to the park, he muttered to himself, "Well I guess I gotta figure that one out myself."

**A/N: Omg, I finished. I've been working on that all week. I sincerely hope you guys liked it, and I know it's not my best work. Sorry 'Guest' that I didn't show Henry the orb, but I hoped you like his responses. **

**Remember to go to my profile and vote on whether or not I should make this like a story. Also make sure you REVIEW and tell me who you want me to do next, and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. **

**EDITED: 4-8-13 Really sloppy editing cuz I had edited it good but then my computer spazzed and I had to start over. So whatever.**


	5. Veronica

**A/N: Long time, no see, guys! Sorry about that- my only excuse is that I have none.**

**Song: Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic (I have fallen in love with that band.)**

Chapter 5

The Grimm family did'nt even blink as Veronica disappeared from the table.

Veronica Grimm, however, had spun herself into quite a tizzy, "You female dog! You think you can just transport my family and me to your computer and we will take it sitting down! Well that might have worked if you had not transported me here because I was just going to keep quiet about my disdain for what you are doing, but now you are in for it. We will hunt you down and drain your blood from your veins! We'll tear out your insides through your nose and then feed them to your insufferable ball of fur you call a cat! We'll take your carcass, now hollow, to your family and put on a crude puppet show for them! We'll take your body and chop it up, appendage by appendage, and burn the 5 pieces! We'll take the ashes and throw them in each corner of the world and who gives fudge if there aren't enough corners! Then we'll kill your cat," Veronica Grimm finished her tirade, her black hair tangled as she paced the computer, looking for a way out.

"Well that's not very nice." I pouted.

She stopped in her tracks and stared at me, "You'll get over it. It's not like you have feelings to hurt in the first place."

Getting angrier about her accusation than her rant, I spoke, "You don't know jack about whether or not I have feelings, so shut up. You can't just go around and judge someone until you know their why."

"What the hell do you mean by their 'why'?"

I paused, taking a breath before I explained, "You can't get mad at someone, or pretend to understand their actions until you know why they are doing what they're doing. You cannot judge a person until you know their whole story. Maybe it is wrong of me to try to defend people's actions, but how do you know something traumatic or horrible did not just happen to them. Granted, they may deserve whatever you feel to them, but maybe they do not. You have to hear their why and then judge them based on that and their actions, so how can you get mad at me before listening to my why?"

Veronica stopped mouth agape. "Well… What's your why?"

Embarrassed, I said, "See, my why isn't as morally justified as that speech implied it was. I just had questions that I wanted to ask. I hope you gathered what I was trying to say, though."

Veronica threw up her hands, "I gathered that you're a fraud. How can you go around being so high and mighty when you do stuff like kidnap people?"

"Hmmm, good question, but I'm not actually hurting you am I? Plus, I never claimed that I do the right thing; I only pointed out what the right thing was."

Veronica narrowed her eyes and sat on the couch, looking at me distrustfully, "Fair enough. So you said you had questions?"

"Yup. How did it feel to be asleep for, I forgot the exact amount of time, and then to come back and find your entire world changed?"

Veronica took a second to think. "Well, you know, it sucked. I hate the fact I missed any time I could have had with Daphne and Sabrina. Plus, I don't like that Sabrina had to change, and not in a good way, because we were kidnapped. I wish Sabrina had killed Mirror because he took me away from my daughters, but what are ya gonna do?"

"I wish she killed him, too. He deserved it. Second question: "Did it surprise you when Henry told you about the world of Everafters?"

"Well I thought he was crazy at first, but after Oz helped me through it, things were easier to believe. And I guess it did surprise me, but I could always tell something was weird with Henry."

"That brings us to our last question: why, out of all the guys you could have gotten, did you choose overbearing, Mr. Killjoy?"

Veronica waggled her eyebrows, "He doesn't kill all joy, if you know what I mean."

I sighed and said, "The sad thing is, I do know what you mean. Now answer the question before I barf."

"Henry is great when you get to know him. He's determined, caring, romantic, funny, and kind. There isn't a specific reason besides the fact that I love him, and can anyone actually explain love?"

"Not really. I've just got one more question for you. How do you feel about Puck and Sabrina?"

Veronica paused a moment to think about it. She answered, "Well, I think that Puck isn't mature enough yet, but when they get older they'll make a cute couple."

I nodded and said, "That's all the questions I have for you. Remember to floss. Oh, and Veronica, good luck." I grinned evilly as she was transported back to the chaotic Grimm table.

Henry and Puck were shouting at each other, and Daphne was holding a weird looking orb thing. Sabrina's face was red with embarrassment, and her mouth open in shock. Jake had his phone out, filming. Relda was watching, trying to yell loud enough to calm Henry down. Red and Mr. Canis were just watching. Elvis was hiding on the couch, trying to burrow under blankets that were decidedly not made for Great Danes.

As soon as Veronica managed to take all that in, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "PUCK, HENRY SHUT UP!"

The fairy stopped shouting, composed himself, and zoomed up the stairs, presumably to his room. Henry took a few deep breaths and looked at his wife apologetically.

Veronica looked around at the table and asked, "What on earth was that about?"

Jake, Relda, Red, and Mr. Canis shrugged. Veronica looked at her two girls who seemed to know what was up. She eyed the orb in Daphne's hand and arched an eyebrow in question. Sabrina's face went red again.

Daphne said, "Well, umm, Sabrina and Puck had started arguing and Puck said 'You know you like me' and Sabrina said 'I would never like anyone so narci- narcisstic-' umm, what's the word?"

Sabrina supplied "Narcissistic."

Daphne continued, "Sabrina said, 'I would never like someone so narcissistic' and it kind of got worse from there, so I showed them this video." Daphne gestured to the orb.

Veronica put her hand out, Daphne gave her the orb, and Veronica watched the video. At the end, everything clicked into place. Sabrina blushing and Puck and Henry arguing could have only been about this.

Veronica, ready to explode in frustration, looked at Henry and said, "You. Our room. Now." Then she looked at Sabrina and said, "You need to go talk to Puck." Then she gave the orb back to Daphne and said, "You are amazing."

Henry and Sabrina listened to Veronica and got up from the table, both of their plates untouched.

Once Sabrina was out of earshot, Veronica looked at Red and Daphne and said, "You know what you have to do."

The two girls nodded, and ran up the stairs, following Sabrina to Puck's room.

Veronica grabbed an apple and walked to her and Henry's room, opened the door, closed it, and saw Henry sitting on the bed, still angry.

Taking a deep breath, Veronica started, "First, Puck and Sabrina's business are their business; you've already proven you can't handle being involved. Second, I know you think they aren't mature enough, but so do they. The worst they would do is kiss. You haven't got a right to be worried about that aspect. Third, emotionally, Sabrina is very capable. She won't let her feelings for Puck get too strong unless she's sure he won't hurt her. Fourth, yeah buddy we're at four, you can always hurt Puck if he hurts Sabrina. Understood?"

Henry nodded, and Veronica smiled smugly, saying "Good. Now you can eat." The two of them walked back to the table while the drama upstairs was just beginning.

Sabrina's pov.

Sabrina was very conflicted. On one hand, she was mortified that the family had heard seen her admit to Puck that she liked him, something she couldn't even remember, but was still true. On the other hand, in the video, Puck had said he liked, no wait, he _loved_ her back, which kind of frightened her. How do you confront something like this?

As she walked to Puck's room, several scenarios flashed through her head: Puck laughing at her as if had been a joke, Sabrina marching in there and kissing him (that wasn't gonna happen. Sabrina admitted she was too chicken to do that, right after she thought of it), or Sabrina lying to Puck and telling him that she had been kidding. She hadn't decided, even though she had already turned the knob.

When she walked through the door, she forgot to step over the tripwire. Right as the vat of who-knows-what started to tip, Sabrina was grabbed and flown to a tree near the door. Sabrina had closed her eyes, knowing the goo was coming, but she still knew it was Puck carrying her. He set her in a tree branch and hovered next to it.

Puck rolled his eyes, saying, "How many times is that going to work on you. Just step over the tripwire."

Sabrina was surprised; he had saved her, albeit from something he had set up, and was now trying to offer her some sort of advice. Her mouth gaped like a fish, until she managed to get out, "Why did you do that?"

Puck smirked and said, "I didn't want to have to kiss someone covered in goo." Before Sabrina could comprehend what he just said, he leaned forward and put his mouth on Sabrina's. He pulled away after a couple of seconds and Sabrina subconsciously leaned forward, falling off the tree.

Puck laughed as he caught her. Puck set Sabrina down and landed.

Sabrina paused and said, "Definitely better than last time."

Puck cringed, and said, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Then he said, nervously, "So, umm, you probably won't want to, but, umm, do you wanna go out with me?"

Sabrina laughed.

Puck looked hurt.

Sabrina, after seeing Puck's exoression, explained "Yes, I'll go out with you! It's just funny seeing Puck, King of Tricksters, arrogant 4,000 year old fairy, nervous. Especially when he doesn't have a reason to be."

Puck smiled, and flew into the air, doing a loop, then came back down to a smiling Sabrina. He took Sabrina's hand and said, "Now what?"

Sabrina shrugged and said, "We wing it. Should be easy for you."

Puck clutched his heart and said, "That pun was so bad I may die."

"Whatever." Then Sabrina and Puck went back to the table, still holding hands.

Red's pov, about 4 minutes early.

Red's ears were going to be extremely deaf if Daphne continued with her shrill shrieking. Red's friend was bouncing up and down, palm in mouth, other hand on the orb. Red wondered how Daphne could get a clear view. After about a minute, Daphne almost bit her own hand off, whisper-screaming, "THEY KISSED!" Then Red, realizing they'd probably come out soon, dragged Daphne back to the table.

**A/N: Should the story be over? Who should I interview next? (=== those questions are on my profile, in a poll)Did you like it?**

**Don't forget to search for my forum, The anything forum.**


End file.
